What if? Livin' Large
by Generous Strawberry
Summary: What if Danny never got the 'Sam' bot? What if he told her the reason behind him not getting one? What if he could beat Dash and make him tremble? Never heard of this story? Well I hadn't either until I put it up on our generous . So please read, review and favorite!


**Livin' Large**

**What if...**

**WHAT IF DANNY NEVER GOT THE 'SAM' BOT?**

**Sam's view**

I looked at the 'Tucker' bot with a small smirk on my face. I seen Danny look at Tucker then me. "I don't think I need that thing anymore. Hey Tuck, you can have it. Just don't try to wreck it. I mean it only coasts about a milion dollars." He replied opening the door and letting tuck out of the room. I was going to follow him before Danny grabbed my wrist. "Look Sam, I didn't want to replace you two. I never wanted any of this. Infact, all I ever did want was you." He then put his hand in my hair. "So, see you at school tomorrow. Yeah, that's what I was going to say." He said then walked me to the door.

The next day at school I seen Danny pull up in his limo, and he walked out in his usual attire with his back pack strapped to his back. "Sam, do you want me to walk you to science class?" He asked looking at me expectantly. I felt my cheecks warm a little and nodded. "After you, milady." he said opeing the door for me to walk through. I smiled and walked through it, afraid my voice might betray me.

**Danny's view**

I smiled as I seen her walk through the door and went to catch up to her. As I walked past Dash I grabbed Sam's hand and seen Pualina's face turn into a scowl of which I liked oh so much better than anything, except for Sam. I turned and looked at my black haired beauty and seen her looking at me with a light blush adorning her cheeks. I smiled and looked ahead.

I sighed as I seen the door that said "Science class Room 404." I turned and seen Sam looking at me with a wierd expression. Then I finally got it, I was still holding her hand and let it go back to her side gently. I turned to walk to my class but then turned around. "Sam, wait." I said so only she could hear me. As soon as she turned around I kissed her forehead, something I didn't do unless to calm her down. "Good luck not falling asleep in there." I replied walking away.

**Sam's view**

As he walked away I heard the warning bell sound and hurried to my seat. I seen all the other girls jelous about something so I tuned to see who they could be glaring at. I noticed, in satification, that they were looking at me. Gee, it must have something to do with Danny, I thought taking my seat, just as the bell rang. "Alright class, Danny Fenton will be joining us today seeming as his schedule was changed by his parents yesterday." Mr. Lancer announced. "Where is he, he should be coming. Unless he got caught in the hall again." He sighed.

"Yeah, that Sam Manson is a total loser and I don't like her at all I think she's a huge goth freak." Dash said. Danny walked into the classroom. "Yeah, I know Kwain. And she might be rich but she's a totalk freak." Danny walked up to Dash and punched him in the face. As expected, Dash fell from his chair. I seen blood dripping from his fist and his eyes glowing green.

"Danny!" I called rushing over to him before he could do any more damage. "Your hand! Why did you punch him?" I asked craddling his hand. I looked into his eyes and seen them bright blue again. "Danny why aren't you answering me?" I asked again softly.

"I punched him because I thought he deserved it. He shouldn't be saying things like that. Especially about you." He replied tucking his finger under my chin. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I promise." He said gently.

**Danny's view**

I seen Dash get to his feet, his face scarlet with anger. He looked at Sam and lunged at her, so I pulled her into me. I sat her down on Dash's desk and turned to face him. I looked behind me only to see Kwain coming up to Sam! I took his arm and swung him around into Dash. "Why are you acting like a coward? You're sneaking up on people behind their backs so, yeah, I assume you are being a coward." I said towering over them. "Don't touch Sam or Tucker or anyone I am associated with. Or you will feel more than that." I said walking away to see if Sam was injured.

"Is that a threat Fenton?" Dash grumbled.

"No," I replied turning back and giving them my most scarest smile I could manage. "It's a promise." I then walked back to Sam.

**THE END**


End file.
